


The Light Of Dawn And The Silence Of Night

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: Inside the small castle that lay on the southern coast, one of the two current inhabitants was not experiencing that world of silence; instead, he curled against the foot of an armchair, mug of steaming coffee in his hands, whilst he watched the fire crackle in the fireplace in front of him. He could be anywhere else and he would not notice, his mind frozen in a state disconnected from reality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Light Of Dawn And The Silence Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, not quite sure how it works yet
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad

It was late. The kind of late that held the world in an eerie silence, when not even the sounds of nocturnal creatures echoed through the stillness.

Inside the small castle that lay on the southern coast, one of the two current inhabitants was not experiencing that world of silence; instead, he curled against the foot of an armchair, mug of steaming coffee in his hands, whilst he watched the fire crackle in the fireplace in front of him. He could be anywhere else and he would not notice, his mind frozen in a state disconnected from reality.

For a long time, the hours ticked by unnoticed, and he stayed there. Even when the coffee went cold, he still stayed. He barely seemed to move; he only sat and stared.

The familiar sound of a heavy and loud door opening rang out, breaking that stillness. There were no servants in the castle and the only other person was asleep in a room a few floors above the man.

But he wasn't scared. At the sound of the noise, a rush of adrenaline shot through him. Maybe reality existed, maybe it didn't, but right then the mug tumbled from his hands, dark liquid spilling across the expensive rug on the floor. He didn't notice; he was sprinting down a hallway, down a tightly spiralled staircase, eagerness blocking out any doubts and fears.

There were a few times on that staircase where his feet nearly slid from under him, but he was relying on instinct and muscle memory. He didn't notice and had reached the base in seconds. Then he stopped, panting for breath. In front of him was a hallway. It had an arched ceiling and their were sconces places along the stone walls at even intervals. The lighting was dim and the candles flickered.

At the end of the hallway was the main entrance. It wasn't the grand main entrance, though. It was a simple wooden door that led to a well-trodden path through the forest surrounding the castle. But to the inhabitants of that castle, it was the only one they used often.

There was a figure standing there, their back turned as they faced the open door. Even by the light of the candles perched on scones along the walls, the red cloak the figure was wearing was clear. The most notable part of the outfit was missing, but there was still no mistaking who it was.

"Techno?" The man took the last step until he was out of the stairwell, on the same level as the doorway. His eagerness seemed to drain but his heart was still thudding with adrenaline. At that moment, he could do nothing but stare and remember the last time he had seen his close friend - who was his brother more than anything.

Yells, a slamming door -

At the end of the hallway, another door shut. Quietly, but it rattled through the silence of the night. Techno turned slowly, raising his head to look up the hallway towards the staircase. The candlelight cast half his face into shadow, so any expression was indistinguishable.

"Hi, Wilbur." His voice was low and monotone as always. It betrayed nothing, and that was enough for tears to prick the back of Wilbur's eyes. He froze for a moment, blood rushing through his veins, before he blurted out the first words that flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean - I shouldn't have said that -" His mind reached a wall. He tried to think of something else, some other words, but he couldn't. Techno was still watching him in silence, so he shut his eyes and leaned against the wall next to him, trying to breathe and calm himself.

As he did, he heard footsteps echo through the stone hallway. Warm arms wrapped around him and Wilbur leaned into the embrace, burying his face into Techno's shoulder.

"It's okay," Techno murmured, as he held Wilbur tight.

"I'm sorry," Wilbur whispered as tears welled in his eyes, making Techno's cloak damp. "I shouldn't have -" He let out a shaky breath as he grabbed a fistful of Techno's shirt, wanting reassurance, safety, warmth -

"It's my fault -"

"It's okay," Techno repeated. "I get it, it's fine."

Wilbur let out a muffled sob before he turned his head, resting his cheek on Techno's shoulder as he stared at the wall next to him, his eyes fixed on the movement of the candlelight on the stones. There were tears still actively streaming down his face. He forced out the next sentences as best he could.

"You left for three days. I was worried."

Techno let out a low chuckle. "Worried about me? What did you think was going to happen? I'm Technoblade."

Wilbur shut his eyes. He thought back three nights ago, the last time that name was said in that castle.

"Were you mad?" Wilbur whispered.

There was silence once more. Then Techno spoke.

"A bit."

"At Phil? Or just me?" Wilbur bit back the rest of the words he wanted to say. He was being desperate -

Techno let out a shaky breath. "Neither. I was mad at myself. You didn't do anything wrong." He paused. The arms around Wilbur tightened even more. It was comforting. "I did."

"But you -"

"I didn't tell you the truth," Techno reminded him. "I owed you two that."

Wilbur turned his head once more, burying it back into Techno's shoulder. "You told us enough. I shouldn't have pressured you."

"No," Techno agreed. "But you're a brother to me. I'd forgive you for anything."

Wilbur sighed. Then, despite himself, he smiled. He drew his head back from Techno's shoulder so he could look into his eyes.

"You know," he said, "Phil was worried too."

Techno stared at Wilbur for a few moments as he comprehended. Then his face twisted into a grimace and he cursed.

Wilbur only smiled more. He let go of his grip on Techno's shirt to rub his eyes.

"I made coffee," he said, thinking of a pot in the kitchen. Then he remembered it had been a few hours since he brewed it. "Um, it's cold I think."

It was Techno's turn to smile. He let go of Wilbur and stepped back. "It's a few hours to dawn," he said. "You know, sleep is pretty important and it looks like you haven't got enough of it -"

Wilbur grabbed his hand before he could finish his sentence and began tugging him towards the kitchen.

"Think of this as a punishment for making me worry about you," Wilbur told him. Then as an afterthought, he added, "You can criticise me all you want in the kitchen."

Techno stared at him for a few moments. Then a faint smile tugged at his mouth. "Alright."


End file.
